


Trouble Lurking

by larinia713



Category: Glee
Genre: JBI being a sneaky sneak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larinia713/pseuds/larinia713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a Cheerio at McKinley and Sebastian is a lacrosse player from Dalton.  No one knows they are dating.  Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble inspired by the wonderful artwork of Soseinen on tumblr. The art is posted with permission from her. I suggest going and checking out all her stuff. She is truly awesome!

 

 

“Mind telling me how you ended up at the game that you told me you wouldn’t be at?” Sebastian asked breathlessly while spinning Kurt around so that his back was against the concrete wall. 

_Snick._

Kurt allowed a small smile to pass over his face.  He knew this  _surprise_ would be just enough to set off his boyfriend.  The fact that no one was supposed to know about them was an added bonus.  Their secrecy had lasted since the beginning of the summer and the tension that had built up during the school year while trying to hide it from their collective friends certainly upped the sexual tension ante. 

“Oh, that?  I believe I said that I probably wouldn’t be there.  It wasn’t a definite no,” Kurt said as he leaned forward to brush his nose slightly against Sebastian’s.

_Snick. Snick._

“Besides, it was all Coach Sue’s idea.  She wanted us to have a crowd to tryout our new routine in front of.  Plus no one actually comes to these things to see the game.  They come here for the Cheerios.  You know that.”

_Snick._

Sebastian growled playfully at his boyfriend before reaching down to grab Kurt under his thighs and lift him so they were eye level.

_Snick, snick, snick._

“I think you just like seeing how far you can push this before someone finds out.”  Sebastian didn’t know why they continued to keep everything quiet.  All their friends at both of their schools knew that something was up with them. They all knew there was a boy that was making the other happy.  Why did it matter if the schools were the biggest rivals in the state?  They had something special.  Sebastian knew it.

“Maybe your right,” Kurt smiled again before leaning down and kissing Sebastian freely and open.  “Maybe I don’t care about secrets anymore.”

Now it was Sebastian’s turn to smile.  He had wanted to bring this topic up for the last couple of weeks.  He wanted Kurt to wear his jersey when Dalton made the lacrosse playoffs.  He wanted to see Kurt’s face painted with a red and blue number 17 on his cheek for him.  He wanted Kurt cheering for him.  Knowing that Kurt was willing to give up sneaking around and the thrill that came with that, gave Sebastian a whooping feeling under his skin that their secret rendezvous couldn’t.

“Finally,” was all Sebastian could say before he pushed his lips against Kurt’s again.

Neither heard the  _snick_ s of JBI’s camera.  They didn’t care that before the after game party had even cracked its first keg that their relationship was out in the open via a crack-pot blog.  All they cared about was being together and to hell with the fallout.

 

 


End file.
